Secrets
by TrampledRose
Summary: Benny comes over to spend the night and see's Ethan has something pulled up on his computer... A DIARY? What will it say? Read to find out! Bethan. Don't like, do'nt read.


**_Hey guys! I am finally writing something! I get idea's, then I lose intrest in them. So, I'm gonna write this one before I lose intrest! Enjoy!_**

**_I do not owm MBAV, blah blah blah...READ ON!_**

_Secrets_

~Benny's P.O.V.:~

_Alright, _I thought. _Let's go. _I was about to go to Ethan's house to spend the night. I walk out the door with a bag of everything we'll need, but one thing I don't: Fear.

Yes, I, Benny Weir, spell master, monster fighter, vampire friend and foe, am scared to go to my best friends house. I've just been feeling weird around Ethan lately. Like I feel around Erica. But I don't feel weird around Erica anymore! That stopped when I felt different around Ethan. It's so confusing!

I knock on the door, early for once, and about ten seconds later, Ethan opened the door.

"Hey, Benny. Ready to play Halo?" He asked.

"Yep! I brought that and a bunch of other ones!" I replied.

He smiled and let me in, running into his room. I followed him.

We were about to start the game, when his mom called him down to do dishes. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Stay up here, set it up and wait for me. I won't be ten minutes. Coming!" He ran out of the room, leaving me to set up. It only took two minutes.

Then I noticed his computer was on. I smirked and went to it. He was typing something...

A diary.

I burst out laughing. When I was done, I relized that there wasn't much. I started reading it:

Ethan Morgan's diary

By: Ethan Morgan

_I know, a diary. For a boy. Weird, right? But, there's this boy. My best friend, Benny. I have to write about him! I have liked him for a while. And today, he was wearing a blue shirt with black stripes, and he looked grear!_

I stopped reading for a second. He liked me. The shirt he mentioned, I was wearing it Monday, two days ago. I saw that he meant to put great, but he put grear. I fixed it and kept reading:

_I kept that to myself, though. A jock named Kenny was making fun of me that day, and Benny stood up for me! I felt better, until he punched Benny. It was a good thing he left while he could._

_Okay, today is Tuesday, and school was so boring! It was a good thing Benny was there; The flu's been going around school, and I would hate it if Benny got sick. So, we passed notes, like we always did. I keep thinking I should tell him about my crush, but I can't stop chickening out. And, he's bringing Halo over tomorrow! I'm gonna tell him then._

I stopped and listened. Ethan was not coming up yet. I kept reading:

_Alright, he should be here soon. I'll write to tell you what happens tomorrow; He's spending the night..._

That was it. I had this feeling of happiness when I thought about him liking me. I had to do something! Ethan's been doing dishes for eight minutes out of ten. I put bold on and typed.

I scrolled to the top, like it was, and went to my seat. He came in just then and went to his computer. I panicked.

"Left my computer on. Don't want to ruin it." He said, coming over to sit down. He was blushing a little. "So, wanna play now?" I nodded.

It was time for me to go home the next day. He didn't say anything to me about _that_. So, I said bye and left.

~Ethan's P.O.V.:~

Benny left, and I chickened out again. I sighed and went to my computer to put my failure, and to check what I had so far. I knew I put grear instead of great in the begining, so I was gonna fix that, too. I went on and saw that it was already fixed. I panicked. I scrolled down all the way and saw:

**Ethan Morgan 3 I love that name. My best friend, more like a brother. But not, because it would be weird to want to date my own brother. And I'm not just talking about him liking me. I love him. ~Benny Weir.**

I sat there for a moment, before something clicked in my mind. _He likes me._ I got up and ran to his house.

When I got there, I was scared. I just come in most of the time, but now, I knocked. He opened the door and smiled.

"I'm guessing you saw?" We both said. He laughed. I smiled and leaned in, a little upwards, too; He's so tall. I kissed him. And after a state of shock, I'm guessing, he kissed me back. I pulled away. He smiled wide. I did the same.

"I love you too, Benny." I said.

**_So, that's that! Review! Tell me your honest opinion... I'll be damned if I don't get at least one flame. ~TrampledRose_**


End file.
